Khushiyan
by Sneha-Doll of didi
Summary: A small attempt..Rajvi,Abhirika & Dareya on visit...Rajvi-newly married...teasing..love..friendship..bit romance(i am nt gud in it)...plz read n review...:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:A complt unexpected attempt…I juz now thought tu write it n now im writing..**

**I didn't have tried such a thing before…so I am quite nervous….dont knw how wil it b!**

**But plz jaisa v ho review kar dena…**

**Im writing small chappy bcs I hv only 45 mins now cs I hv physics tution aftr dis..n also not sure abt ur views…so if u support me I'l continue..**

**Here we go…plz enjoy…..**

The scene was something like this….

Tarika & shreya were busy in taking foods where as duo were still fighting…

Abhi:dek daya..mera dimg na sach me bht garam ho rha h…tuse keh rha hu mat le itna kuch..yr hum wapas ayenge…tuse wahi rehne ka irada h kya?(helplessly n angrily)

Daya:deko boss…ye mera bag h…jitna chahu lu…tumko kya haan?

Abhi:tumko kya!agar ek bhi chiz bhulkar aye na to dekh lena…..

Daya:kuch ni bhulunga yaar!tum kyu tension lete ho bekar mein?

Abhi:bekar mein nhi alright?pichli bar tum apna ph ka charger,toothpaste,aur CD ka bag bhulkar aye the…

Daya was going tu protest but stopped…

Shreya:ho gaya ap dono ka?

Daya:main to…

Tarika:tum to chup hi raho Daya plz!

Abhi giggled….

Tarika:aur tumhe badi hasi arahi h….are yaar agar aise hi jhagadte rahe na to aj hum yehi reh jayenge…aur flight shimla jakar ek bar phir se wapas ajayega…

Shreya:ap dono bade kab honge haan?dont frget ki isbar Rajat sir aur Purvi bhi chal rahi h humare sath..ap dono ka ye roop dekhkar hume with beddings hotel se nikal diya jayega…tab Rajat sir aur Purvi ka bhi bura haal baan jayega…

Abhi:ahem ahem….wo Rajat ko call kare?

Tarika:humara pas tum dono se zyda akal h…wo hum kr chuke h…wo log sidha airport pouch jayege…aur team bhi wahipar honge….

Shreya:aur ap logo ko agar zara si bhi jane ka icha h to plz meherbani krke bags gari mein rakhiye….

Daya:ok ok….biwi ne keh diya to manna to banta h bosss!

Abhi:haan haan sahi kaha tumne…abhi to sirf mooh pe boli h ab marenge bhi dono jhasi k rani…(low)

Tarika:kya kaha tumne?

Shreya:di di plz…..rehne do na….chalo chalo…hume jana h naa…

Tarika(point finger):dekh lunga main tum dono ko…

Abhi(flirt):abhi dekhiye na Tarika ji….ap dekhte h to dil mein guitar bajne lagta h…

Shreya n Daya pat their heads in disappointment….

Tarika:Abhiiiiii!tumhe to main….

Daya:Abhiiiiiii..yr plz….chalo na…we r getting late…

Shreya:ab akal thikane aya h,,,,chaliye…

At last after so so many things they went from their house…..

After reaching airport their faces covered with lovely smiles as soon as they saw the whole team…

Freddy:sir main ap sabko bht miss karunga…

Abhi*(pat his arm):hum bhi Freddy….aur haan sambhalke rehna…atma se bilkul mat darna..samze?

Freddy:bilkul sir,,,,aplog bht maza krna….aur humare liye gifts bhi lana mat bhulna…

All laughed at his comments…..

Acp:Abhijeet daya rajat ache se ghumna aur meri betiyon ka bht dhyan rakhna….koi bhi ulti seedhi harkat mat karna…..

Daya:ap bilkul chinta mat kariye sir..main hu na!

Abhi(mumble):yehi to problm h ki tu h!

Daya(glare):kya kaha tumne?

Abhi(tried to smile):ku…kuch bhi to nhi…

Dr s:phir shuru ho gaya ye dono!

Acp:suno tum teeno..tarika,shreya aur purvi in dono ne kuch bhi kiya na muse call krna…samze?

Tarika(thumbs up):100% sir…

Rajat:sir kuch bhi kam ho hume ph krna plz…hum turant ajyenge….

Sachin:sir aplog jee bhar ke maze kijiye…hum h na…

Daya:ap sab bhi ache se rehna ok?

Nikhil:bilkul sir….ap befikar rahiye n happy journey…

Abhi:thanks nikhil….

Purvi:sir flight ka tym ho gya h..i think we should go now..

Acp:haan haan bilkul….sambhalke jana….happy journey…

All waved them good bye n they left….

**A/N:Sorry guyz aj ke liye itna hi…I'll continue if u lyk it…..**

**Plz review…..tc… love you… Srija!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I'm glad to see ur responses...thnx a lot...  
>But reviews aren't much...that's not done...plz review if u read ...it taks a sec only..<p>Khushi:yes dear I'm a pure science student n preparing for MBBS admission..I've additional bilology too...<p>

Here we go...plz enjoy... ;)')

They reached Shimla...n as it was almost evening cold was very much.  
>...the wind was very cool ...<p>

Daya:kya hua thand lag raha h sabko?

Abhi:itne thand mein har insaan ko thand lgti h...

Daya:kya yr...itne me hi itna thand?mai to soch raha tha ki tumhe lekar Everest,Alps,Rocky har mountain pe tracking krunga...par lgta nhi h ki mera swapna pura hoga...

Shreya:Daya plz!bakwas bandh kijiye...kab pouchenge hotel?

Daya wrapped his arms around her n she smilingly put her head in his arm...n felt warm...

Daya:thori der mein hi pouch jayenge Shreya.. (Lovingly)

Abhirika smiled to see their love ...

Purvi:sir chaliye na kuch khelte h...thand mehsoos nehi hogi aise..

Rajat:Good idea!

Tarika:idea ko good hona hi h..tumhare pyaare biwi ne Jo diya h...kyu guyz?

Dareya nodded in smile...Abhi too..Rajvi blushed...

Abhi:aplog tomator bad mein banna pehle ye batao ki kya khela jaye?

Purvi:truth dare suppose?

Shreya:ahan!muse nehi pasand!antakshari?

Abhi:shreya plz...thand me pura gala kharab ho gaya h..

Daya:haan warna humare singer Abhijeet aj hume apne madhur awaj se fida kr dete...

Rajat:Tarika bhi usise fida hui hogi...kyu?

Tarika:Rajat plz na!acha chalo hum ek dusre k liye kuch kahenge...n ek ek song dedicate krenge..how's idea?

Daya:good bhabi...very good..kyu Shreya?pasand?

Shreya(smile):baht...

Abhi(rubbing hands):so shuru ki jaye?

Driver:saab jee...hum pouch gaye...

All stared at him for a minute n then burst into laughter...

They payed d fare to him n took d keys from reception n went to their respective rooms...

In Abhirika's room:

Tarika was removing her ear ring when he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him with love..

Tarika(loving tone):kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhi:tumhe... (Dreamy)

Tarika turned and smiled,"Abhijeet plz..no flirt..."

Abhi:I'm not flirting...its truth..u r very beautiful lyk a fresh flower of morning...

Tarika:thanks for your compliment...ab main fresh hone jayu?

Abhi(smile):jao aur main khane ka order de deta hu...

Tarika sweetly smiled n went to washroom to change...

In Dareya's room:

Daya n Shreya changed fastly and now dey were standing in the balcony holding each others hand n looking at d beautiful sky...the snowy mountains...

Shreya(low):ye nazara kitna khoobsurat h na?lyk heaven..

Daya:tumse zyda to nehi

Shreya(smile):Daya...

Daya(hugged her from side):hmmm..

Shreya:humesha aise hi pyaar krenge muse?

Daya:koi shauk?

Shreya:nehi n she hugged him tightly...

Meanwhile Daya got a call..

Daya:haan boss..

...khana agaya?wow..awsm yr...muse to badi bhuk lagi thi..

...haan shreya yehi h..

...boss plz!koi romance womance nhi..bas balcony se seher dekh raha hu..

...haan OK...ata hu abhi...

..thk h..

Shreya:kya hua?

Daya:chalo kha le?

Shreya nodded in smile...

In Rajvi's room:

Purvi came out of washroom after changing..she was looking very fresh...n lyk a snow beauty...Rajat was mesmerized...

Purvi:kya hua?

Rajat:tum...kuch nhi Purvi...

Purvi(sit beside him):thanks rajat..

Rajat:for wht?

Purvi:for loving me,for coming in my lyf...for being my life..

Rajat hugged her tightly...'I love u my luv'

Purvi:I luv u too Rajat...ap jldi se fresh ho jayiye...

Rajat:okay jaan aur Shreya ne kaha ki khana agaya h...

Purvi:oh!phir main jakar unke help krti hu...ap ajayiyega...thik h?

Rajat(kissed her forehead):as u wish ...

Purvi went smiling...

N entered into Abhirika's room..

Shreya:are Purvi...aja...aur tera patidev?

Purvi smiled n said,fresh hokar ajenge...bol kuch madad karu?

Tarika:yes plz...yahan baithkar humari madad kr dijiye ap plz...

Purvi:dii plz..kuch to krne do naa...

Shreya:3 din pehle shaadi hui...aj hi kam!are yar puri zindgi padi h..jitna chahe kam kr Lena!abhi aram se ayesh kr...

Daya:acha guyz kal ka din yehi rest krte h aur thori sight scenes dekh lete h. ...baht thankan ho raha h ...

Abhi:ye bat galat to nehi h...

Tarika:OK...no problem...

Rajat entered... "On which matter?"

Daya:wo mai keh raha tha ki kal ka din aspaas ka hi sight scenes dekh lete h...phir bad mein baki spots jayenge...what say?

Rajat:alright sir...waise khane ka kya khaabar?

Shreya:everything is arranged..ayiye sir..ap kha lijiye..

They all ate with smile...teasing n lovey dovey talks...

A/N:wowww!I updated so fast...good na?now u all plz be good n review..

N I want bit info abt shimla's spots...will u guyz plz help me out?;)

Plz review...thanks for reading...boring laga to bata dena...byeeeee...

Good night!love you...bless.. ;)

-  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

The first light of the morning fell on her eyes & she rubbed her soft eyes n looked at the snowy mountains which was glistening like diamonds….

She looked at the person beside her who was sleeping peacefully….she smiled a bit…n got up slowly without disturbing him…n she tied her hairs n freshened up n took shower….though it was very chill but still she didn't bother…n den she wore her dress n looked at her husband…wnt near him & placed a soft kiss on his cheek n he smiled in sleep…..

This made her smile from heart…..anywys,den she opened the door slwly & came outside….the whole hotel was in deep sleep…she moved towards the terrace to visionalize the beautiful sun…as soon as she stepped in a mild yet cold brezze welcomed her….the mesmerizing beauty of the sun n the nature made her speechless….she felt like,"never did sun more beautifully steep"…..

the curiosity of people,the every curses of world,the daily hectic life evrything makes man indifferent from nature…..but she felt to invent herself once again….to engage herself in this nature once again…to live life once again…..

she was busy in her deep thinking when she felt a hand on her shoulder…..she turned n saw him n smiled beautifully,"Good Morning sir…"

he(smiling):gd mg Shreya….

Shreya:sir ap kafi jaldi uth gaye….

He:haan to tum kuch kam ho kya?waise yahan kya kar rahi thi tum?itna thand h…..

Shreya(looked at the vast sky):enjoy…..

He:enjoy!intersting!the tough cop of CID aur nature ko enjoy…

Shreya(smile):mana h kya?aur ap bhi to yehi kr rhe h…

He:tum ko kisne kaha?(keenly)

Shreya:CID officer hu…..

He laughed a bit…shreya felt very much sooth at his laugh….it was so so open n came directly from heart….she loved this….

Shreya:Tarika uthi?

He(nodded in no):nehi wo so rahi h….araam se…..

Shreya nodded…..

He:waise shreya tum khush ho na?

Shreya:ye kyu puch rahe h ap sir?obviously khush hu main….bht khush hu….

He:good…..

Shreya:kuch shre kru apse?if u don't mind…

He:yes plz…

Shreya:muse pehli bar pyar ka ahsas yehi shimla mein hi hui thi…..aur ek aisi subha mein main aur daya batein kr rhe the….

He:acha…phir…

Shreya:hum ek case k silsile mein aye the yahan…ap uswaqt mission mein the…..aur Daya sir kitne sare ache ache batein kr rhe the….aisa lag raha tha ki sunte hi jayu…

He:pyar kitna ajeeb chiz h na?

Shreya:haan sir….jab hota h tab duniya ki sari khushi ek hi insaan mein mil jate h….

He:main bhi bht khush hu Shreya…ki tum daya ki life mein ayi…..wo bhi tumhe pakar bht khush h….

Shreya(smile):main bhi….

They both were silent for sometime…..

He:chalo ek baar chck krte h koi utha bhi ya nehi?

Shreya nodded….n they chcked Rajvi whose room was locked….so they decided not to disturb the newly wed couple…..n Daya was also sleeping…but they saw tarika getting ready..she smiled aftr seeing both..

Tarika:kahan the?

Abhi:terrace mein…..sunrise dekh rhe the…

Shreya:haan diii…kitna khubsurat h….

Tarika:muse to nehi bulaya kisine..(sadly)]

Abhi:tum to so rahi thi…isliye distrb ni kiya..'

Shreya:Sir ab taq to hotel mein bhi koi utha nehi hoga….to chaliye na….bahar chlte h….thora aspas ghum lete h….wht say dii?

Tarika:grt idea….chalo….

Abhi:fyn chlo aur ph lelo….ye log uthega to hume na dekh kar pareshaan ho jayega….

They went to the outside…..

They were walking…the beauty of the mong ws silent,bare n beautiful…it was a lovly tme thy were spending….

Shreya:uff!kitna thnd h…

Tarika smiled and wrapped her swall around her..

Shreya(Surprisingly):dii apko thand lagega..

Tarika:nehi lagega…tum chalo….mera sweater h baby..

Shreya smiled cutely listening baby….

Abhi:waise kisiko bhuk nehi laga?

Shreya:bhaiya…apko bhi Daya ka adat lag gaya h….perfect brothers….

Tarika laughed….

Abhi:are shrya muse na insanon jaisa bhook lgta h….

Shreya burst out into laughter….tarika too…

Tarika:kyu piche pade ho tum dono mere nanha sa dewar k piche haan?

Shreya:diii..plz…nanha…

Abhi:aur nehi to kya!

Tarika:tum dono kabhi nehi sudhroge…..

Trio were enjoying a lot…aftr sumtym shreya got a call….

After talking….

Shrya:sab uth gye h…hume chla chyhe..

Tarika nodded,"haan sahi hi h…chlo.."

They returned to hotel…

**A/N:Aj k liye itna hi….janti hu short h…par kya kare!bht busy hu studies mein…n aftr all next week main bahar ja rahi hu medical k kaam mein….so sab milakar waqt hi nehi mil rahi hain….plz mahf kr dena…**

**But wil try to updt soon…..n read plz"kuch to h tuzse raabta"**

**Wil updt my duo stry soon…**

**Tc….plz review….Loves… Srija!**


	4. Chapter 4

"yaar Daya..tera na kuch nehi ho sakta…"

"dekho boss..tum chup hi raho to acha h….hum sabko bachane k chakkar mein khudki bali charane wale the…."

"haan to..mera jagah hota to tu bhi yehi karta Daya…bol neehi karta?"

"ab yaar..tum to….."

"haan haan bolo bolo..ab yaar tum to….."

**Yaaron dosti badi hi haseen h…..**

**Ye na hoto kya phir bolo ye zindegi h….**

"daya plz…apne sar ko thora aram the..humesha tere dimag mein kuch na kuch chalta hi rehta h…"

"tum kya samzho boss?mera kitna kaam h tumko thori na pata h!"

"haan haan..jaise ki main to bas sota rehta hu….aur dunia ka sara kartyabya tum akele palan krte ho….."

"acha ab tum rest lo…..tumhe araam ki zarurat h yaar"

"okk okk…tum bhi kuch kha lo plz…"

**Khush rahe yaran tum sada…**

**Ab haste haste tumpe ai khushiyan bariya….**

"wow Tarika jee!apto kitna khubsurat lag rae h…mera to dil garden garden ho gaya!"

"Abhijeet plz….."

"ap sharmate hue aur cute lagti h….."

"thnx…..waise aj to ap bhi ku6 kam nehi h…..u r luking dashing!"

"really?ap bol rahe h to zarur acha hi lag raha hu…"

**Na h ye..pana…..**

**Na khona….bhi h…**

**Tera na hona…jane….**

"hi Purvi…..I wanna say u sumthng….."

"jee sir…kahiye plz…"

"Purvi wo….i…i….i.."

"kya sir?what I?"

"Purvi….I…I…rehne do…kabhi aur…"

"ok then..bye…chalti hu…sir!"

**Mera man kehne laga…..**

**Pass ake na tu dur jaa…**

"Daya…plz….ap dobara aisa kadam kabhi uthaya na..toh.."

"toh kya angel?"

"toh..main baat hi nehi karunga tumse….."

"awww!cho chweet!ok jaan..kabhi apko chodkar nehi jayunga…..khush?"

"bhtttttttt….."

**Hum tere bin ab reh nehi sakte….**

**Tere bina kya wajood mera…**

**N **the video ended….n all broke out in to a huge clapps..for Shreya & Tarika…

Abhi:wow yaar!tum dono ne to kamal hi kar diya!kitna sweet video h ye…."

Daya:thanks bhabi…thnx Shreya…

Tarika:yr most welcum dewar jee….

Purvi:really it is faboulas…h na Rajat?

Rajat:haan bilkul…..so luvly moments….

Shreya:ab chaliye…..apsab jakar change karke ayiye…hum bahar chalte h..thora ghum kar bahar se hi lunh kar lenge…

Rajat:thts a good idea….chalo Purvi….

Rajvi was going..

Tarika(loud):romance mein zyada tym mat lagana plz…muse bht se chize leni h..

Rajvi turned tomatoes…n ran holding each others hand….

All other burst out…..

Shreya:diii chalo na…hum tyar ho lete h…ye dono to ready hi h…

Tarika:okkk chal…aur tum dono jhagadna mat plz….sound pollution hote h…

Duo made faces….Tarika & Shreya went smiling…

Duo were alone…..Abhi was looking at the window…at the sky….mountains…

Daya was taking stuffs…"boss…camera charged h na?aur ph ka charger h kahan yar?mil nehi raha h kuch bhi….bolo naa…."

But he didn't get any ans..it made him look to his brother irritatingly….

daya(jerk him):Abhiiiiiiiiiii…..

abhi(absent mindedly):hmm…

daya:yr tum ko kabse kuch keh raha hu….ph ka chrgr….kahan h?

Abhi:drawer mein h…dekh lo….

Daya:par tumhe kya hua h?aise bahar kya ghur rahe ho?

Abhi(walking to door):nehi kuch nehi Daya….tum apna kaamkaro..jo kar rahe the….

Daya(surprisingly):Abhi…yar gussa ho kya?batao plz…

Abhi:kaha na yaar kuch nehi….plz….jao tum ph chrge karo….

His eyes were teary…Daya felt something strange….but there was a lot of things to pack…so he left the topic for future & got busy…Abhi also went out…..

After sometym….he heard a sound of laughing…..

Shreya(laughing):haan di…aur mera to haal kharab ho gayi yaar ap dono ko patch up karane mein!

Tarika:shreya plz!chup reh na yaar…(to Daya)Daya chalo…ready ho?

Shreya:Rajat Purvi….niche khade h…

Daya:haa ready hu…Abhi kidhar h?

Tarika:are dekho na uska na tabiyat kharab h thora sa…maine aur shreya ne v bht samzya ki hum rukte h aaj hotel mein…par usne to mana kar diya….to wo aj yehi par rest karega…

Daya:laga tha muse…kuch gadbad h..main nehi janta kya usko!(low)khair aplog jaiye…main rukta hu uske pass…use aram ki zarurat h…sath meri bhi….

Shreya gave him a meaningful nod…

Tarika:par Daya..tum bhi?

Daya:bhabi..bhai h wo mera..main janta hu use…..plz muse zor mat kriye…ap sab jaiye na…enjoy kijiye…main hu yahan…

Shreya:apna or unka khyl rkhna…bye…

Tarika:bye Daya..tc….zarurt ho to call krna..hum pass mein hi h..

Daya nodded in smile….

They went..Daya moved towards his buddy's room with a sigh…n peeped & saw him lying with closed eyes..he wasn't sleeping….Daya understood tht sumthng is seriously wrong….

He moved & placed hand on his buddy's forehead…..he opened his eyes slowly….Abhi looked at him with teary eyes…..n eager eyes….with pleading eyes,….

Daya sat beside him & rubbed his hairs…with smile.."kya hua mere Abhi ko?hmm.."

Abhi turned to other side…..

Daya:gussa ho yar?bolo na boss…kyun khudko taklif de rahe ho tum yun?

Abhi didn't say nythng…..

Daya:Abhi..tumhara tabiyat?kya hua h tumko?muse bhi nehi batoge?chalo thik h….main chalta hu…..

He got up from bed…n was going…

Abhi(in hurry):Daya Daya ruko….

Daya smiled internally….

Daya:kya h?

Abhi:baitho plz….

Daya(sat):bolo boss….kya hua h?

Abhi:kuch nehi…tum gaye nehi?

Daya:mere bhai ki tabiyat or dil dono hi dukha h….main kaise jau haan?(cutely)

Abhi(Sadly):is it really Daya?do I mean this much tu u still now?

Daya:obviously yaar….tum aisa kyu sochne lag gaye ho haan?tum mera sab kuch ho….aur tum aise mere upar shauk kar rae ho boss?

Abhi(lyk kid):tum jhut bol rahe ho Daya!tum to ab thik se bat bhi nehi karte ho muzse….tumhe pata h kal raat maine kitna der intazar kiya tumhara terrace pe?tum nehi aye….

Daya:oh!srry yr..sach mein glti ho gaya!bhul gaya tha yaar….par iska ye matlab nehi h ki u don't mean nythng for me…..bhul gaya kal iska thri mean h ki tum kuch nehi ho mere liye…

Abhi didn't say anything…tears fell from his eyes…unknwingly….

Daya(removing his tears):boss plz!kya hua haan?bacha ban jate ho kabhi kabhi yaar tum…..acha baba srry!manta hu in dino mein sach mein main zyda baat nehi kar paya tumse…..par iske liye apne apko kyu dard de rahe ho?yaar boss..tum na….pagalho pura!

Abhi:pata h….tuzse bht pyar karta hu na..aur koi h hi nehi tere siwa jisko nakhra dikha sakta hu…

Daya(wrapping hands around him):to dikhayo na meri jaan!par yar aise ulta sidha mat socho plz…tum mera bhai ho..aur humesha mere dil mein tera wohi jagah rehnge!kbhi bhi koi v ajaye mera Abhi..mera boss kabhi uss jageh se nehi hatega!n im so so so so sorry yaar…main bhi tumhare sath waqt bitana cahhta hu..par tym nehi milta h..chalo….ab aisa kabhi nehi karunga….pagl!

N he hugged Abhijeet tightly…Abhi too…Daya tried to separate…but Abhi didn't…Daya rubbed his hairs in order to sooth him….

Thy apart….n smiled….

Daya:chaalo ab chale bahar…ghumne.,

Abhi:bilkul…chlo…

They moved out…

**A/N:Plz review….**

**God bless u all..Srija!**


End file.
